Currently, when placing a call to a telephony device, an audio tone may be played back on the calling device until the receiving party answers the call. Individuals with telephony devices may desire to share video content that may be played back on a telephony device instead of a traditional audio tone. This content may be exchanged between mobile devices using Personal Data Interchange (PDI). PDI occurs when individuals communicate in either a business or personal context. The exchanged information may include business cards, telephone numbers, addresses, dates and times of appointments. Devices that utilize Near Field Communications (NFC) technology or Microsoft vCard features facilitate PDI electronically.